The present invention relates to a technique of identifying pixel regions representing possibly calcified tissue in an image, and displaying a result thereof.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a system for identifying pixel regions representing microcalcifications (microscopic calcifications) in a diagnostic digital image, and displaying a box (rectangular border) around the regions representing a cluster of microcalcifications (see Abstract etc. in Patent Document 1). According to the system, an operator can objectively and intuitively recognize regions representing a cluster of microcalcifications in a diagnostic image.